


The Wind

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Sometimes even a Danish ship needs a little help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Wind

“Leviathan! Leviathan!” The lookout pointed to port.

Shouted orders, running feet, lines pulled taut or let out … soon the ship was fleeing on a beam reach. Gerda Jakobsen watched anxiously at the rail.

“It's gaining on us!” The lookout shouted another warning. “We're not fast enough!”

Stepping back out of sight, Gerda pulled out her whistle and sounded it; the soft sound had a quality of infinite distance. Quite suddenly a rising wind pushed the ship faster and faster, leaving the leviathan behind. Gerda hid the whistle, saying nothing, for everyone knows it is impossible to whistle for the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading 'Oh, Whistle, and I'll Come to You My Lad', and read this:
>
>> 'Extraordinary wind, that, we had last night,' he said. 'In my old home we should have said someone had been whistling for it.'
>> 
>> 'Should you, indeed!' said Parkins. 'Is there a superstition of that kind still current in your part of the country?'
>> 
>> 'I don't know about superstition,' said the Colonel. 'They believe in it all over Denmark and Norway, as well as on the Yorkshire coast; and my experience is, mind you, that there's generally something at the bottom of what these country-folk hold to, and have held to for generations."
> 
> Oh, the Danes believe you can whistle for the wind? Hence, this story.
> 
> The description of the whistle's sound is paraphrased from the original.


End file.
